Crystal Ball
by just-livin my life
Summary: Harry is only 15. Why is life so hard for him? He has to find his parent's killer as well as find a way to keep himself out of trouble, being the last Flame known to be alive. Draco's life isn't all fun either. Having to care for his sick parents and helping out at his new store, life is hard. When both boys have a not-so-good-encounter, things could change. A.U (DM/HP) (HG/RW)
1. Bad Meeting

A/N: HULLO, PEOPLE OF ! This is my first story ever. The other one that is on the profile is from my friend Samantha. She never puts her real name on anything to do with the internet. Anyway in this story I'm writing, the readers will need some background knowledge. So, here's what is happening:

Harry Potter-LV. 1 Flame-looking for the killer of his dad

Hermione Granger-LV.1 mage-doing nothing for now

Ronald 'Ron' Weasly-LV.1 archer-doing nothing for now

Draco Malfoy-LV.1 water/ice-trying to fulfill his father's dying wish

Well enjoy my first story ever! \(^-^)/

P.S: before I forget, in my story level 1 is the best level to be at, as where level 100 is the worst of the worst and the weakest of the weak. Thank You All for your cooperation and your generosity of stopping to read my story. Now enjoy!

* * *

Harry looked over his shoulder. He must not be followed by his godfather. Harry knew all too well how much Sirius cared for him but….this-this was his choice. Harry wanted, no needed, to find this killer. The man who killed his father. The man who left his mother alive but she was driven mad from the curses thrown at her. This kind of crime cannot go unpunished. Harry knew damn well that the Ministry was searching for this man, but to him they seemed to be taking too much time.

Harry took one more longing look at Sirius, who had just turned on the spot to walk back into the small cozy cottage.

"No going back now…," Harry thought to himself. He breathed in the salty sea air for the last time. He then raised his right hand, whispered a command. Almost immediately flames erupted all around him and he felt himself spinning on the spot, and then landing on solid ground. Even after all those times he has used the Flames, Harry still wasn't used to the nauseating spinning sensation. Oh how horrible it felt.

Harry stood on the spot for a minute to regain his footing. After what felt like a terrible hangover, Harry looked around at his surroundings. He was in an isolated village made for sick people. It wouldn't matter if they saw a Flame appear in the middle of their town. No one would believe them anyway, they were horribly sick. Harry brushed some ashes off of him and started to walk away, when a terrified voice that came from behind him.

"Hey you-"

* * *

Draco has never been afraid of most things, but now he was shaking from his newly gelled out hair, to his converse sneakers. There was one of them here.

At the hospital! If he could just get a message to the Ministry-.

Almost immediately, Draco hated the idea of going to those arse-holes. They didn't want to help him all because of who his father was. Draco made his decision at once, he walked toward the young Flame and shouted, with a shaky voice, "Hey you!-."

When the boy turned around, Draco would even admit, the sight was breath taken. He had silky, long black hair. Untreated and messy, his hair fell casually over his fore head. Striking green eyes that seemed to pierce into Draco's soul.

Draco's mind went blank for a fraction of a minute, but he caught himself fairly quick. He then yelled a command and tapped into his power of the ice fairies. Draco hated that name, ice fairies, so unmanly. Anyway, the command flew from his lips as though he has been using them his entire life, even though he has been banned from using them for most of his life,"Zviazat!"

Ice bindings formed around the boy. He stumbled for a moment, obviously surprised by the sudden attack. After three seconds of trying to regain his balance, the boy toppled over. While doing so, something fell from his jumper pocket. Draco swiftly walked over to the boy. He bent down to pick up the object that fell out of the jumper pocket.

"Don't touch it! You'll burn yourself."

The sudden statement startled Draco. He looked over at the boy, who was still locked in his ice bindings. Then a thought came to Draco. He slowly walked over to the boy.

"What's your name?" Draco asked. Harry simply looked at Draco as if he was an idiot."Now, why ", Harry started, still with him sea-green eyes on Draco," would I be dumb enough to tell _you _my name? Hm? Why would I do something that dim-witted?"

Draco shot a deadening glare towards Harry. "You will answer me because you are at my will."

While saying this, Draco hastily raised his hand, to show the boy who had the higher power. Small droplets of water fell out of Draco's palm and turned to ice crystals before they hit the ground.

"Harry," the boy stated simply. Draco looked at him with a bemused look, which quickly turned to anger.

"What did you call me?" A small chuckle left Harry's lips. '_Is this boy really this moronic?'_ Harry only thought this to himself, though.

"I'm not calling you _'hairy'_ I'm saying my name is Harry, Harry Potter." An enchanting smirk pasted itself on Harry's face. This, to his embarrassment, caused Draco to blush like an idiot.

"And you wanna know something else?" Harry asked slyly. "What?" Draco asked this with only curiosity on his mind.

"Come here," Harry said this with a new plan on mind. Draco leaned closer to Harry.

Expecting to get more knowledge of this Potter boy, Draco was thrown off guard when warm, and inviting lips invaded his own. A warm sensational feeling filled his body. Draco immediately melted into the kiss. His eyes closed on its accord.

Draco felt hands run up his arms and cup his cheek. Draco realized what was happening and pulled away from the lips. As soon as he did this a circle of flames erupted around both the boys.

"WH-what the bloody hell is this?!" confusion and anger boiled inside Draco. The kiss-the kiss caused Draco to lose the coldness inside in that kept the ice bindings around Harry!

Harry got up and brushed himself off, leaned down to Draco, and whispered, "Curiosity killed the cat…but in this case 'curiosity got the pretty boy trapped'. Remember that, will you." Harry started to walk away, when a thought occurred to him.

"What's your name, pretty boy?" Harry asked gently. Draco simply glared at him, but answered with, "Draco Malfoy. Remember that name too, because the next time we see each other, I will kill you." Draco's voice dropped to a deadening tone at the last statement.

Harry only smiled at Draco, "Well Draco, I guess we won't be seeing each other for some time, will we?" With that said, Harry walked out of the ring of fire as if it wasn't there, and stalked off to only god knows where.

Draco was left inside the ring. If he were to even touch the flames, he could pass out or worse, die. All the anger towards the Potter boy spilled out of him and he ended up shouting, "You Son-Of-A-Bitch!"

"Quit your yelping will you!"

Draco turned to see the flames fade into dust and ash. Hermione stood there with her staff landing next to her. She dashed over to Draco and dropped next to him, examining his arms and face.

"Hermione, please leave the boy alone," Ron Weasly stated while crouching down next to Draco, "he just got out of a ring of fire."

Hermione seemed to ignore Ron. "Who was the giant arse who did this to you," Hermione asked with a worried look on her face, "I swear me and Ron will hunt them down and murder them."

Draco couldn't help but smile. He just loved how much of a mother Hermione was to him. "don't worry about it," Draco said, "that'll be my job."

Ron looked from Draco to Hermione with slight fear going through him. "Well, we should get going. Police are going to arrive cuz' of the noise."

Draco looked over his shoulder and heard the faint sirens of the police cars. "I guess you're right, and we have to get the store and our school supplies ready all before July starts."

Hermione sighed. "You both are hopeless. I got all my supplies ready at the beginning of summer break."

Ron and Draco started to laugh. "Who spends," Ron started, still laughing, "the beginning of summer break, getting ready for the next school year?!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Come on you idiots; let's get our store ready _and_ your school supplies."

With Ron and Draco still laughing and Hermione smiling, the three friends set off to get everything they needed ready.

What a day is has been for Draco. He met an especially handsome man, who is also was a jack-ass. Draco secretly wished to have another encounter with this _Harry Potter_ boy, well a _good_ encounter with him.

* * *

A/N

Well, all done with the first chapter! I might continue this if enough people enjoy it and give it good reviews. Thank You for reading/(o^o)\

Hurray for upside down face!

P.S: if there are a lot of spelling mistakes, just tell me to try and get a Beta reader. If someone points out a bunch of mistakes after I read this story over 1000 times, I might have a heart attack from sadness. Okay? Good!


	2. A New Store

**bA/N:**

**well chapter 2 now written. Ash had an interview so was too busy to help write this chapter. next week will be my interview so, Ash will be writing the third chapter. well in this chapter we will be focusing on Ron, Hermione, and Draco's store and shopping. there may also be a little surprise at the end if I'm in a good mood ***** enter evil smiley face here* **

Draco looked through the selves of books. _'Good,' _he thought to himself, '_ they are all interesting.' The_ new store would open in less than 3 hours. Hermione called Ron and Draco to report to the shop at 9:30 in the morning to help with last minute preparations. Draco was engaging himself in a fantastic book, but he was happy to help Hermione fix up a few mistakes. Ron, however, was taking a nice nap and was rather grumpy when asked to help fix little mistakes found in the shop.

The store was quite beautiful. Draco had gotten to choose the wall paper and design. It was purple with a black curve design. Polished oak wood held the books and other items with plush light brown carpeting underneath it. Even the desk had a glass case which showed the newest product that had been brought in. Plush chairs with smooth glass tables sat in a circle around the middle of the store.

Hermione was freaking out all because she saw a chair leg was slightly leaning to the side. Ron and Draco fixed it up, all while reminding Hermione that she was a mage and could have fixed the leg all by herself.

At 12:00, Ron, as well as Draco, feared that Hermione might die from a panic attack. No one has walked in after 10minutes of being open, and Hermione jumped to the conclusion that their business will be unsuccessful. It took several minutes to calm Hermione down. "There, there, Hermione." Both boys said this in sync and started laughing. Hermione looked from Draco to Ron and started to laugh too.

The trio was interrupter from a cough. Hermione got up and looked over the counter and let out a squeal of excitement. Both Draco and Ron rushed up to see the person that was there.

Standing there was Neville Longbottom, hand in hand with Luna Lovegood. Both teens were friends of Hermione, Ron, and Draco from school.

A wide grin poured itself on Luna's face. "Hello, you three!" Luna started staring at the other three behind the counter, "It's been so long since we last seen you! Oh how I missed you so!" Luna seemed to tear up a bit at her last sentence.

"Luna," this was Neville talking to Luna, "we saw them in school just a few months ago." Luna looked at Neville and giggled.

"Now," Draco said, "We have much to catch up with, don't we?"

With that said the five friends pulled a few chairs up to a table and talked over a few snacks Hermione brought from the miniature refrigerator behind the desk. Ron or Draco would sometimes get up to help a customer, which didn't happen every often.

It felt great to reconnect with old friends. It helped Draco forget about how suckish his life really was. That was, until _he _walked in.

Harry was not enjoying this. _How…the bloody hell is anyone supposed to find anything in this town! _Harry mentally yelled this.

He has been walking around this-this _place _for hours! Emphasis on the place because this _cannot _be considered a shopping street with all the abandoned stores and shady guys and-.

For the first time, in what felt like a long time, Harry smiles. Through a shop window sat none other than that little prick who tried to capture him just a few days ago: Draco Malfoy.

A devilish grin slowly formed on Harry's lips. It's been a slow day for him; annoying the crap out of somebody just might lighten up his mood.

Harry ducked into an empty ally way and removed his robes. He quickly removed his contacts and replaced them with his not-so-old wired rimmed glasses.

'_Now,' _Harry thought to himself. _'They won't be able to recognize me, well not immediately'_

Harry walked through the glass door and heard a bell chime above him. He saw a mirror somewhere near the back. When he saw himself, he could barely recognize himself. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt with dark black, tight jeans. His hair was a mess and his eyes seemed to look much more mischievous behind his glasses than they would ever have behind his contacts.

Harry realized he had been standing in the same spot for quite a while. He stole a quick glance at his reflection, than continued walking into the store. He could even emit the store was magnificent. Glass tables with plush chairs, velvet window curtains that were pulled back to let the sunlight into the store; laminating it in a way. But what really caught Harry's sea green eyes, were the assortment of books.

The shelves were filled with all types of books. The categories went from small picture books to large, thick books for more advanced readers. Harry took a look at Draco. He seemed to enjoying himself with some friends of his.

'_I guess I could let the boy enjoy himself for today,'_ Harry whispered to himself.

After all, there was no need to disturb Draco when he seemed quite happy. Draco looked very different from when they first saw each other; not really clothing wise, but more facile change. There was a bright smile on Draco's face, a beautiful smile.

Harry walked off into one of the many rows of shelves. He looked through the many books before stopping at a very interesting looking book, entitled, _'Percy Jackson & the Lightening Thief'._

"Oh! You could talk to Draco about the books if you can't find one that you like."

Harry turned around in mild surprise. He now looked at a red haired, green eyed boy. He was obviously an archer; seeing that he had an arrow and bow held in one hand. The boy (or some may say teen…or man) smiled at Harry. Harry returned the smile.

"Name's Ronald, but please don't ever call me that. Just call me Ron"

"I'm Harry"

"Hullo, Harry. As I was saying, Draco could really help you with finding a book. He's the book worm"

Before Harry could protest, Ron turned and called to the bleached haired boy. Draco sighed and then started walking towards both boys.

Once there, Draco stopped, looking slightly perplexed. Ron looked from Harry to Draco, patted Harry's shoulder in a friendly gesture, then left.

There was a pregnant pause. The silence was quite uncomfortable, especially for Harry. However it was Draco who broke the silence.

"Sorry for staring, but you look like someone I've met before." said Draco with an apologetic smile. "Anyway, you are interested in the Lightening Thief. It's a amazing book."

Harry decided that he best not talk or Draco may recognize him. He simply nodded at Draco's statement. After 20 minutes of looking through shelves and shelves and shelves of books, Harry was ready to pay for all his books.

Draco left Harry to go to Hermione to pay. Hermione read off all the books he bought and gave him a receipt.

"What's your name?"Hermione called out to Harry. Seeing the perplexed look on his face, "You're our first customer that actually bought something."

Harry smiled and forgot about Draco being just a few feet away from him and told her, "Harry Potter."

There was a soft remark of _'what?'_ and the next thing Harry knew, he was pinned to the ground and was being strangled to death.

A/N:

that was pretty good, seeing that I was getting writers BLOCK AND Ash wasn't here to help me out with writing this...t^t

any who, I'm terribly sorry about not posting the story about a week later than i said I WOULD. I had writers block and since it's the end of the year my teachers are giving my grade a lot more homework than usual, it sucks. also my mummy's birthday is coming close and she's having a giant 5o year bash (YA my mum is OLD!) so we were busy helping her with that. once summer comes, I'll have a lot of free time so i can or may be able to post a chapter regularly. thanks for reading!- Dee.


End file.
